


「위도트레」/ 마녀의 인어

by prawn_hi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 오버워치
Genre: F/F, mermaid au
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prawn_hi/pseuds/prawn_hi
Summary: 한국어입니다.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 한국어입니다.

바닷사람들은 항상 인어를 조심하라고 경고한다. 차가운 바다로 끌고 들어가 몸을 갈기 갈기 찢으면 모두가 벌떼처럼 달려든다고 두려워한다.

그러던 어느 날, 인어 하나가 뭍으로 올라와 자신에게 창을 겨누고 있는 인간에게 속삭였지.

 

인어 틈에 숨어든 마녀를 조심하렴.

 

인간은 호기심을 이기지 못하고 귀를 기울였고 인어는 섬뜩한 미소를 보여주며 다시 한 번 입을 열었다.

 

궁금하니?

 

인어란 간단히 말해서, 하체부분이 두 다리가 아닌 생물체다.  
대부분 포유류의 꼬리를 가졌으며 목소리로 사람을 홀려 잡아먹는다.  
간혹 인어가 서식하는 근처에 바다 마녀가 나타나는데, 자신의 모습을 교묘하게 숨겨 인어처럼 행동하며 사람을 홀린다고 한다.

 

"어쩜, 아직도 인어가 자기들을 홀려 잡아먹는다고 믿는지 모르겠어."

 

반쯤 부서진 머리뼈를 던지면 힘없이 가라앉고 그 주위를 작은 물고기들이 뜯어먹기 시작했다.

 

"바람이 순하네."

 

호기심 많았던 인간의 자리는 인어의 것이 되었다. 지루한 표정으로 수면을 내리치는 이 인어의 꼬리가 다른 인어들보다 힘이 가득하다. 힘겹게 허리를 비틀어 편한 자세를 잡자 인어의 꼬리는 수면을 가르고 우뚝 솟아난다. 말라비틀어진 몸 위로 바닷물을 끼얹던 손을 멈추고 어딘가를 응시하는 눈이 매섭다.

인어는 겁이 많다. 호기심은 많지만 겁이 많아 다가오는 상대를 공격해버리지.

 

"인간들은 나에게 고마워해야 해. 인어들도."

 

해변 모래에서 눈을 뜬 여자는 턱 막히는 숨과 올라오는 짠 물에 헛구역질만 반복하다 얼얼한 뒷목을 주물러본다.

 

"..돌고래?"

 

부서진 서핑보드를 챙겨 돌아가는 여자를 눈여겨 보던 남색 머리 인어는 다시 물 속으로 몸을 숨겼다.

인어가 사는 곳 근처에는 항상 바다 마녀가 살고 있다. 인어 틈에 숨어들어 배를 채우고 자신의 욕망을 실현시키는 마녀.  
이 인어처럼 생긴 생물도 사실은 바다 마녀다. 인간에게 관심이 많은 수많은 바다 마녀 중 가장 교활한 마녀.

 

"어쩜 이 꼬리를 인어 꼬리로 착각하는지 모르겠어. 이건 상어인걸?"

 

 

도구와 약을 만들기 위해 뭍으로 올라와 몸을 풀던 마녀는 인기척에 바위 뒤로 몸을 숨겨 한껏 눈꼬리를 내려본다.

 

"..안녕?"

 

"안녕?"

 

청량한 목소리와 인간이 가장 탐내는 금의 색을 가진 눈 그리고 살짝씩 보여주는 꼬리.

 

겁먹은 행동을 보여주면 인간들은 자신이 더 우위에 있다고 착각해. 갈색머리 여자가 조심스럽게 다가온다. 아주 천천히.. 확인하기 위해서.

마녀는 입맛을 다신다.  
어떤 맛인지 알지만 항상 기다려지는 이 긴장감.

 

"반가워! 세상에, 진짜 인어야! 자기야 겁먹지마! 난 자기 좋아하니까!"

 

가늘게 눈을 뜨며 경계하는 연기를 보여주면, 애가 타는건 인간 쪽이다. 발을 동동 구르다 결국 선을 넘어버린다.

 

"도망가지마!"

 

"이거봐, 신기하지?"

 

인어가 가장 좋아하는 인간의 물건.

 

'저걸 뭐라하더라. 거울이였지?'

 

마녀는 통통 꼬리를 튕겨 가까이 다가가본다. 거울을 뺏자 인간은 떨리는 목소리로 속삭인다.

 

"이거 가져."

 

이리저리 보다보면 반짝 반짝 빛이 나온다. 인어들은 자신의 비늘 같아서 좋아한다지만, 마녀들은 아니라서 말이야. 하지만 지금 나는 인어니까 좋아하는 티를 내줘야겠지.

 

따라하듯 환하게 웃어주면 인간은 안심이 됐는지 그 자리에 주저앉아 다시 말을 건다. 앞에 있는게 무엇인지도 모른채 혼자 떠드는 인간에게 드디어 마녀가 말을 건다. 한껏 불안한 표정과 함께 말이다.

 

"..너는 왜 여기있니?"

 

"널 만나려고!"

 

"왜?"

 

"꼭 보고싶었으니까!"

 

"내가 뭔지 알고."

 

"뭐긴! 내가 보고싶었던 존재지!"

 

잡아 먹을 기회를 엿보지만 틈이란걸 주지 않고 쉴새없이 떠드니 잠깐 미뤄두기로 결심한다. 거울을 돌려주지만 다시 손에 쥐어진다. 마녀는 고개를 갸웃한다.

 

"내일 올게. 그때 돌려줘."

 

무슨 이유인지는 모르겠다. 아마 내가 연기에 빠져들어 진짜 인어가 된 것이란 착각이 들어서인지 모르겠다.  
마녀는 거울에 덕지덕지 달라붙은 따개비를 떼며 콧노래를 불러본다.

 

"짜잔."

 

"왔네."

 

항상 같은 시간에 바다와 모래가 만나는 바위에 앉아 보따리를 풀어 재잘 재잘 떠드는 인간을 아무 말 없이 응시하던 마녀는 마지막 따개비를 떼어내고 거울을 건낸다.

 

"돌려줄게."

 

"좀 더 가지고 있어줘."

 

"그럼 다시 얘기해줘. 거기가 어디야?"

 

똑같은 질문에도 즐거운 얼굴로 자기가 여행해 온 나라를 읊어준다. 무엇이 유명하고, 무엇이 사는지 귀여운 과장을 섞어 여행담을 풀면 마녀는 박수를 쳐준다.

 

어쩜 다 아는 내용들일까.  
아멜리라는 이름의 바다 마녀는 이 인간이 귀엽기만 하다. 해마처럼 말 많은 친구야, 거기는 사실 이렇고 이상한 괴물이 산단다. 라고 말해주고싶지만 입을 굳게 다물어본다.  
더 오래 살고 여기저기 돌아다니며 살았기에 인간이 본 것은 한참 전 아멜리가 지나친 것.

 

너가 본 곳은 그랬구나.  
마녀의 가슴 속에서 무언가 꿈틀거리기 시작했다.

 

"저게 뭐지?"

 

저멀리서 인어들이 수면 위로 올라와 하늘을 향해 손짓을 하더니 물 속으로 들어가는걸 반복하다 꺄르륵 웃는다. 무리를 흘겨보던 인간이 조심스레 묻는다.

 

"자기는 왜.. 다른 인어들이랑 안 어울려?"

 

"나랑 수준이 안 맞아서."

 

"에이 뭐야~"

 

하지만 자기다워. 들릴듯 말듯 덧붙이고는 꺄르륵 웃으며 물장구를 치자, 마녀는 인어만큼 곱고 매혹적인 목소리로 속삭인다.

 

"참 어여쁘구나."

 

물장구 치는 다리를 잡으면 놀라지 않은 척 오지랖을 부린다.

 

"다리가 신기해? 인간이 되고 싶은거야?"

 

"글쎄. 너야말로 인어가 되고 싶지 않니?"

 

원하는 건 손에 넣고 쥐어 흔들어야 직성이 풀리는 마녀가 인간 하나를 잡고 흔들기 시작한다.

 

"넌 어느 물고기가 좋니?"

 

"나는.. 돌고래! 물고기도 좋지만 내가 봤던 바다생물 중에는 돌고래가 가장 이뻤어."

 

"그래?"

 

마녀는 의미심장한 미소를 지으며 인간의 다리를 쓰다듬지.

 

"그래.. 돌고래. 이쁘지. 이쁠거야."

 

여태까지 봐왔단 미소 중 가장 맑은 모습에 인간은 다시 대답한다.

 

정말 이쁠거라고.

 

인간과 보내는 시간이 길어질수록 마녀는 안에서 올라오는 끈적함과 열에 며칠동안은 고생했지만 점점 숨기는 법을 터득해나간다.

 

거울을 보면 탐욕스런 얼굴이 비춰진다. 하지만 눈을 한 번 깜빡이면 세상 그 무엇보다 순진한 인어의 모습이 비춰진다.

 

"영생이라니."

 

"욕심은."

 

마녀는 모든걸 죽일듯한 얼굴로 모두가 알고 싶어하는 지식을 알려주며 천천히 인간 여자에게 덫을 놓는다. 어느 날부터 만나는 곳은 바다로 변했고 헤엄치는 인간의 주변을 맴돌며 행여나 다칠까 길을 안내하고 물 속에서도 숨을 쉴 수 있게 도와주면서 갈색 머리 인간은 자연스럽게 마녀와 어울리는 시간이 길어졌다.

뉘엿뉘엿 져물어가며 바다를 빨갛게 물들이는 해가 여자의 귀도 색을 입힌건지 마녀는 궁금해졌다. 살짝 잡아본 손은 부드러웠다. 마녀의 욕심이 인간에게로 천천히 번져나간다. 망설임이 가득했던 손이 겹쳐지자 어깨에 기대면 떨리는 입술이 보인다.

 

"고마워 자기야."

 

"고맙긴."

 

"인어들은 사람을 잡아먹는다는데."

 

"세상에 그런 헛소문은 어디서 퍼진거야? 너무 야만적인걸."

 

인간은 마녀에게 다가가 환하게 웃었다.

 

"그치? 아니지? 자기만 봐도 이렇게 친절한걸?"

 

"그렇게 이야기해줘서 고마워."

 

마녀가 웃어주자 인간의 몸이 점점 기울어진다. 덫은 더욱 그녀를 옭아매며 한가지에 홀리게 만든다.  
감미로운 목소리와 농염한 금색 눈 그리고 차갑지만 조심스러운 손길.  
볼을 감싸는 손은 거칠기 짝이 없다. 비늘이겠지. 끈적한 액체가 잔뜩 묻지만 여자는 신경쓰지않는다.

 

"나도 인간이 이렇게 친절한지 몰랐어."

 

\- 그리고 멍청하지.

 

"고마워 자기야."

 

\- 귀엽지만, 바보같아.

 

가까워지는 얼굴엔 풀려서 반 감긴 눈 그리고 몽롱한 표정이 가득하다.

 

아직이야. 마녀 아멜리가 고개를 기울이다 휙 떨어지면 여자는 멋쩍게 허리를 곧추세운다.

 

"음.. 내일 봐!"

 

"그래. 내일 봐. 친절한 인간씨."

 

"내 이름은 레나야! 이제부터 레나라 불러줘!"

 

"그래. 알았어."

 

바로 불러줄거라 기대했지만 예상이 빗나가니 티나게 시무룩해하는 레나의 얼굴을 더 보고싶은 마음을 삼키며 물 속으로 가라앉던 마녀는 생각했다. 찬찬히 조여야 도망갈 수 없다고.

 

인어가 되면 나와 같은 감미로운 목소리를 가질 수 있어.  
난 내 목소리가 좋은걸? 자기야말로 걷고 싶지 않아?

 

인간을 인어로 만드는 일은 쉽지 않다. 오히려 인어를 인간으로 만드는 일이 새가 죽은 물고기를 먹는 것만큼 쉬운거란걸 레나는 알기에 제안해보지만 그럴 때마다 대화는 끊겨버린다. 어색해진 분위기에 레나는 수줍게 다가와 손목을 만진다.

 

"자기는.. 인어잖아. 그러면 보석도 만들거나 소라 껍질로 팔찌 만들기도 해?"

 

"갖고싶어?"

 

"그런게 아니라.. 하면 이쁠거같아서."

 

며칠 뒤, 마녀는 깊은 곳까지 들어가 가장 색이 아름다운 껍질을 모으고 모아 공들여 엮은 팔찌 두 개를 레나에게 선물하는 순간, 멀리서 비웃는 인어들을 보게 된다. 레나의 얼굴이 굳어지지만 마녀는 웃어줄뿐이다.

"파도가 거칠다. 자기야 얼른 들어가봐."

 

"너야말로."

 

갑작스레 천둥 번개가 바다절벽을 내리치자 인어들은 꽁지빠지게 도망친다. 파도가 점점 거세지고 바위 위의 마녀를 덮치게 됐을때, 파도 사이로 붉은 눈 7개가 나타났다.

물 속으로 사라진 7개의 눈은 도망치는 인어를 빠른 속도로 쫓아가 큼직한 이빨을 박아넣고 밑으로, 밑으로. 산산조각난 잔해를 삼킨 상어는 빠른 속도로 다시 수면 위로 헤엄쳐 올라간다.

외마디 비명과 함께 바다와 해변을 잇는 바위에는 피 웅덩이가 한가득 생겨났지만 큰 파도와 비가 몰아쳐 아무 일 없었다는 듯 평온한 바다를 만들어냈다.

 

"인간의 정강이뼈. 수컷 인어의 비늘, 암컷 인어의 손톱, 음.. 충분하네.

 

"다 완벽한 성공을 위해서야."

 

덕분에 몸 좀 풀었어. 고마워.  
이제 마녀의 근처에는 인어가 존재하지않는다.  
그녀는 완벽한 인어가 되었다.

 

레나는 도서관에 머무는걸 좋아한다. 인어를 만난 후 전설에 관한 책을 닳도록 읽던 그녀는 어느 글을 읽게된다.  
요즘 인어들이 안 보이는데, 설마 큰 파도가 몰아치는걸까? 란 걱정이 올라오지만 고개를 젓는다.

아직 인어 한 명이 있잖아.

 

"이봐 레나. 또 바다에 갈거야?"

 

"응."

 

"조심해. 절벽 근처에 고래 시체 몇 구가 발견됐거든?"

 

"근데?"

 

"꼬리 부분만 뜯어먹었던데 아무래도 상어같아."

 

그럴리가. 레나가 바다로 달려간다. 기다리고 있을 인어를 만나러 다리에 다시 힘을 준다.  
감미로운 노래가 바람과 함께 춤을 춘다. 남색 머리 인어가 웃으며 반겨준다.

 

"아멜리."

 

달을 보며 노래하는 인어의 전설을 들었다고, 왜 인어들은 노래를 부르냐고 물어보자 마녀 아멜리는 침묵으로 일관하지만 결국 잔잔한 수면을 응시하며 말을 잇는다.

 

"무언갈 뺏겨서야. 그건 노래를 부르는게 아니야."

 

"그럼 자기는?"

 

물에 들어가 고개만 젓던 아멜리의 손이 다시 다리에 닿는다.

 

"글쎄."

 

전과 다른 느낌에 레나는 더이상 입을 열지 않는다. 몸을 갉아먹는 가려움과 불쾌한 끈적함에 무릎을 모았다. 그러자 바다 마녀 아멜리의 꼬리가 수면 위로 올라온다.

 

"무섭니?"

 

"조금?"

 

무엇이 무서운지 모르겠지만 그렇다고 답했고 아멜리는 이해한다며 레나의 발등에 입을 맞췄다. 물기 어린 모습으로 옆에 다가와 「숨지말고..」 촉촉한 입술이 귓가에 닿았다가 「아!」 따끔한 아픔이 그녀의 등을 타고 내려간다.

몸을 타고 내려가는 인어의 손을 지켜만 보던 레나는 회색 빛 꼬리가 수면 위로 올라와 자신에게 물을 뿌리고 사라지자, 생각이란걸 할 겨를도 없이 바다로 뛰어들었다. 다급하게 숨을 몰아쉬지만 몸을 더듬는 손길에 결국 밑으로 가라앉아버린다.

 

"레나."

 

"레나 옥스턴."

 

"레나."

 

물 속에서 들릴 수 없을텐데 도대체 이 목소리는 누구의 것이지? 계속 목이 따끔거린다. 숨을 막는 듯한 느낌이 반복되다 갑작스레 밀려들어오는 공기에 옥스턴은 눈을 뜬다.

 

"레나, 괜찮니?"

 

얼굴을 매만지며 이름을 부르던 인어의 눈에 걱정이란 것이 가득하다. 이름이 불린 여자는 겨우 그렇다 답했고 손바닥에 입맞추자 그녀가 사랑하는 인어는 환하게 웃었다.

 

어떻게 숨을 쉰 건지 모르겠지만, 레나는 잡념을 떨치고 사진기를 정비했다.  
인어는 빛을 좋아한다. 그렇다면 이런 빛 또한 좋아하겠지. 남색 머리 인어, 아멜리의 그 미소를 상상하며 마주했을때 그녀는 이상함을 느꼈다.

플래시를 터트린 순간, 다른 무언가 인어에게는 본 적없는 것이 빛났다 사라졌기 때문이다. 아멜리는 기침을 반복하다 말라 비틀어지는 피부에 겁을 먹은 것인지 바닷속으로 사라졌다. 그리고는 며칠동안 나타나질 않았다.

 

'오늘부로 며칠째지.'

 

레나는 창문으로 들어오는 바닷바람을 쐬며 겨우 눈을 감았다. 잠에 빠져들면 그 때의 냉기와 이상한 무언가가 자신을 휘감고 밑으로 잡아당겼다.

어딘지 모를 검은 바닥에 가까워질 수록 숨은 쉬어지지않고 몸은 말을 듣지 않았다. 분명 꿈일텐데 진짜 같은 고통에 발버둥치던 그녀는 괴성을 지르며 겨우 깨어났다. 땀범벅인 그녀에게로 바닷바람은 한기를 몰고 왔다.

잊으려 차를 마시던 그녀는 꿈 속에서 어렴풋이 보였던 빨간색이 머릿속을 휘젓자 대충 걸치고 집을 나섰다.

밤 해변을 거닐다 항상 만나던 그 바위에 앉아 아멜리를 불러보지만 나타나질 않는다. 레나는 다리를 담그고 발장구를 치다 울먹인다.

 

"자기야, 나 무서워.."

 

한참이 지나고 눈물진 볼에 차가운 손이 닿았다. 달을 가린 구름에 얼굴을 볼 수는 없었지만 레나는 단박에 알아챈다.

 

"아멜리, 미안해."

 

다정하게 머리를 정리해주던 손은 그녀의 다리로 향했고 천천히 쓸어내리다 축축한 레나의 손을 잡아 당긴다. 손에 닿은 감촉에 놀란 눈으로 쳐다보자 구름이 걷어지며 붉은 눈이 나타난다. 당황한 얼굴로 다시 이름을 불러보지만 여자는 자신을 지나쳐 바닷속으로 들어가버린다.

바닷속에서 노랫소리가 들려왔지만 레나는 용기가 나질 않았다.

 

요즘들어 비와 바람이 거세졌다. 욱씬거리는 목을 매만지며 인어에 대해 공부하던 그녀는 아주 짧게 적혀있는 마녀에 대해 읽게 된다.

 

인어 틈에 숨어든 마녀를 조심하라.

 

조심하라며, 이유는 왜 없어.  
덮으려던 손이 멈칫한다. 다시 펼치자 마녀의 붉은 눈이 그녀를 응시한다. 불안감이 목을 잡은 순간, 레나는 책을 던져버리고는 뒤도 돌아보지않고 도망쳐버린다.

기다리던 인어가 먼저 바위에서 머리를 정리하고있다. 레나는 이름을 부르며 달려가다 넘어져버리고 아멜리는 걱정어린 얼굴로 통통 몸을 튕기며 다가왔다.

 

"오늘 마녀에 대해 읽었어."

 

레나가 말했다. 마치 오늘 있었던 일을 이야기하는 아이같은 해맑음이었다.  
마녀는 그게 좋았지만, 이번만큼은 탐탁치않다.

 

"마녀? 무얼 읽었어?"

 

"조심하래!"

 

인어에게 레나는 오늘 읽은 내용을 재잘재잘 떠들지만 뭔가 이상한 분위기에 살살 눈치를 보기 시작했다.

 

"이제 다 나을거야."

 

레나가 눈을 맞춘다. 인어의 손이 목을 탐한다. 짙어지는 고통에 조심스레 손목을 잡자 인어라고 믿어 의심치 않았던 이 여자의 갑자기 피부 위로 뭔가가 오도도 돋아나기 시작했다.

 

"..자기는 왜 꼬리가 세로야?"

 

조심스럽게 물어지만 어깨만 으쓱할 뿐이다.

더이상 물어보면 안된다.

레나는 불안한 느낌에 틈을 더 좁혀본다.

 

"그나저나 자기야. 인어들이 요즘 안 보이던데 어떻게 된거야?"

 

"이동할때가 되서 이동한거겠지."

 

퉁명스럽다.

 

"자긴?"

 

"무리가 싫어서."

 

마녀 아멜리는 귀찮아졌다. 배고픈데 사실대로 말하고 잡아먹어버릴까? 나에게 다가오는 이유가 지식을 탐하기 위해서뿐이니?

 

"그 말이 아니라, 자기도 인어잖아. 이동해야지."

 

배고픔이 사라졌다.  
마녀는 이 배고픔은 영원히 없을거라 생각했다. 대신 뱃속이 간지러워졌다.  
욕심이 마녀의 뱃속을 가득 채웠다.

 

"내가 떠나면 좋겠니?"

 

괜히 뒤가 움찔거리며 찌릿 뭐가 올라온다. 눈이 마주치자 안개처럼 앞을 가려버리는 꿈을 잊어버리기 위해 노력하지만, 그럴수록 안개는 짙어지고 결국 레나는 눈을 피해버린다.

 

"..거울 돌려줄게."

 

깨진 거울이 파도에 쓸려갔다 돌아오기를 반복하다 사라지자 레나는 그제서야 힘겹게 몸을 일으켰다.

 

마녀는 깊은 바닷속에서 손톱을 정리한다. 여기서 더 깊어진다면 내가 못 버틸거야. 지식을 탐하는건 그만둬.  
언제까지 거짓말만 할거야.

 

"인간은 너무 이성적이야."

 

오늘따라 주위에 물고기들이 맴돈다. 날카로운 이빨이 피를 만들어내면 그제서야 도망치는 모습에 비웃는다.

 

"내가 인어인 줄 아니? 정말 멍청해."  
누구처럼 말이야.

 

마녀는 그녀가 입 맞췄던 손바닥 위로 입을 맞춘다.

 

"오늘 바닷가에는 얼씬도 하지마."

 

"파도가 엄청나."

 

"인어들이 사라졌을때 알아채야했어."

 

"아직 남아있어."

 

레나가 반박했다.

 

"남아있다고? 그럴리가. 어부가 모두 사라졌다고 했는데?"

 

하지만 모두가 아니라고 답한다.

 

그 때였다. 엄청난 굉음의 천둥번개가 내려쳤고 나무가 쓰러져 지붕 위를 덮쳤다. 모두가 얼떨떨한 얼굴로 밖에 나와 상황을 살피지만 바람이 너무 거세 몸을 가눌 수도 없다.

날아오는 돌에 맞아 쓰러진 사람 주위로 모두가 모였지만 레나는 바다 쪽을 응시할 뿐이었다. 어울리지않는 안개가 퍼지더니 짙어지고 얼굴 근처를 맴돌기 시작했다. 마치 살아있는 동물처럼 말이다.

 

"조심해!"

 

거센 비가 몰아치더니 흙과 돌덩이들이 쏟아져내렸고 레나는 그것을 신호탄으로 삼아 달리기 시작했다. 무언가가 자기를 잡고있는거 같아서 떨쳐내기위해 몸을 비틀지만 소용없었다. 두려움이 비집고 올라오더니 무한한 공포라는 싹을 틔운다. 안개가 가득한 바다는 괴성을 지르며 파도를 만들어낸다.

 

그 순간이었다. 거대한 파도가 빠른 속도로 달려와 그녀를 삼켜버렸고 살기 위해 발버둥쳐보지만 차가운 바닷물에 눈을 질끔 감아버린다.

몸을 휘감는 고통에 소리를 지르지만 나오지 않는 목소리와 치고 들어오는 바닷물. 한참을 발버둥치다 결국 숨이 끊겼을때, 갑자기 눈이 떠지고 급하게 숨을 들이키며 기침을 한다.

입에서 나오는 피에 기겁하며 몸을 떨다가 위에서 느껴지는 인기척에 천천히 고개를 들면 어두운 형체가 보인다.

 

사람이기엔 하체가 다르다. 

인어라기엔 꼬리가 다르다.

 

물 속에서 일렁이던 7개의 빨간 점이 눈 앞에 나타나자 그녀는 뒷걸음질친다. 손이 튀어나와 우아한 손길로 움직이며 웃는 입모양을 그린다. 완전한 공포에 먹혀 눈물이 흐르자 드디어 마주하는 얼굴.

 

"..아멜리."

 

"이쁠거랬지?"

 

음산한 목소리가 머리를 관통하자 레나는 작게 웅얼거리며 아멜리의 볼을 감쌌다.

 

"이제 다 끝이야."

 

다리가 아파온다. 돌고래 소리가 귀를 맴돈다.

 

"아무렴."

 

마녀가 입을 맞췄다.

 

 

거짓말처럼 맑아진 하늘에 살아남은 사람 몇 명만이 탄식했다.  
"마녀를 조심했어야지..."

 

 

깊은 물 속에서 눈을 뜬 레나는 돌고래 꼬리를 움직이며 앞장서는 마녀 아멜리를 쫓아간다.

 

숨은 이렇게, 헤엄은 이렇게.

 

하나부터 열까지 가르치는 마녀 아멜리를 졸졸 쫓아다니던 신생 인어가 물었다. 마녀가 답했다.

 

"인어 틈에 숨어든 마녀를 조심하랬잖아."

 

꼬리를 휘감으며 귓가에 속삭이자 인어가 된 레나는 마녀 아멜리를 원망하기는 커녕 부드러운 미소로 끌어안았다.

 

마녀는, 인어가 있어야 살 수 있어.


	2. 위도트레 마녀의 인어

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 킁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 짧고

처음 눈을 떴을 때, 여자는 목을 조르며 공기방울을 뱉어냈고 마녀는 그런 모습도 사랑스럽다는 듯 바라봤다. 여자의 눈이 점점 뒤집어지자 마녀는 그제서야 손을 잡고 천천히 내려주며 속삭였다. 

"아가미를 가리면 죽는다는 것도 몰라?"

"하나부터 열까지 다 알려줘야겠네?"

마녀는 즐거운지 회색빛 상어꼬리를 휘두르며 작은 소용돌이를 만들어냈다. 그런 작은 소용돌이에도 여자는 맥도 못 추리고 휩쓸리다 제멋대로 튀어나와있는 벽에 겨우 매달렸다. 눈물을 흘리고 싶지만 떨어지지않고 위로 올라가며 굳어지더니 이내 바닥으로 떨어지자 그제서야 자신이 무엇인지 여자는 깨달은 모양이었다.

"돌고래가 좋다며."

"자기는 왜 꼬리가 세로야?"

두 다리는 하나로 그리고 회색 꼬리가 되어버렸다. 한 번 휘두르자 위 아래가 바뀌어버려 머리를 박고 또 박던 여자는 손이 잡히고나서야 세상을 바로 보게 되었다. 손이 차갑다. 튀어나와있는 이것들은 무엇이지? 목을 만지던 그녀가 물었다.

왜 이랬냐고. 답은 금방 돌아왔다.

욕심이 나서.

"마녀는 욕심이 많아."

좌절할거라 기대했지만 그 기대는 빗나갔다. 손을 잡고 이끄는 마녀 아멜리의 행동은 조심스럽기 짝이 없었다. 이 여자가 왜 이럴까? 라는 의문은 동굴 밖을 나가서자 레나는 그 이유를 알았다. 몸을 휘감는 차가운 해류와 들어오기만하는 바닷물은 너무나 짰다. 인어는 짠 맛 못 느끼지않아? 라고 소리쳤지만 침묵에 먹혀버린다. 인어가 된 것도 갑작스러운데 숨은 어떻게 쉬라는거야. 위로 또 위로 눈이 부신 수면 위로 올라가던 그녀는 꿈에서만 느꼈던 그 감촉이 느껴지자 이빨을 세운다.

"아파."

수면 위로 올라오자 폐를 강타하는 고통에 아무런 말도 못하고 허덕이자 아멜리는 혀를 찼다.

 

"괜찮아. 금방 배울거야."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 또 짧습니다. 생각날때마다 추가할 예정입니다.

**Author's Note:**

> 위도트레


End file.
